Transcending Time Itself
by Dragonfriend
Summary: Problems arise from Duo's illness while he's talking to Heero. Sequel to "Nothing But You", Songfic, Duo's POV, 1x2. Please R


Title: Transcending Time Itself  
By Dragonfriend  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Live with it and don't come crying to me about it. ::evil grin:: I'm feeling bad today, so that's mostly my problem.  
Anubis: ::eye roll:: Aren't you gonna mention that this is a sequel to "Nothing But You?"  
DF: I think you did that for me. Oh yeah! And "A Love Before Time" is off the Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon soundtrack. I was listening to it and this part came to me. Just like that! Amazing, ne? Duo's POV. Mild 1x2, since I don't do graphic!  
=thoughts  
  
I wasn't too sure what had happened. One minute, I was sitting in a chair talking to Heero and then I just remembered my vision blurring. I rubbed my eyes, thinking that it stemmed from the fact that I was tired. It probably did. I had been tired beyond belief for the past week. Had it only been two days since I had told Heero about my...problem, for lack of a better term?  
  
I stood; Heero did too. He looked at me, raising one eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Don't worry, Hee-koi," I told him. "I'm just tired, that's all. I'm just going to lay down, that's all..."  
  
"Duo..." Heero whispered.  
  
"It'll be all right," I informed him, taking his hand in mine. "You'll see. I think I'm winning over it, Hee-koi."  
  
The illness... That was an all-out lie and Heero know it, too. He looked doubtful, but a quick kiss from me changed his mind. I started to walk away from him and got about halfway across the room. About mid-floor, all strength I thought I had left me. And I collapsed on the ground. Breathing was difficult...Hell, that's an all-out lie, too. I could BARELY breathe... Heero rushed over to me, his eyes urgent.  
  
"Duo-koi!" Heero exclaimed, looking at me. "What's..."  
  
"Call a doctor," I managed to get out. "Call someone...just...just help me, Hee-koi..." My eyes searched his cobalt blue eyes, pleading with him.  
  
"I'm calling 911," Heero replied, bolting up from the floor and over to the phone before my vision blanked out completely.  
  
When I woke up next, I was in an ambulance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If the sky opened up for me,  
And the mountains disappeared,  
If the seas ran dry, turned to dust  
And the sun refused to rise  
I would still find my way  
By the light I see in your eyes  
The world I know fades away  
But you stay...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
All I saw were bunches of tubes all over the place and Heero beside me, clutching my hand.  
  
"Has this happened before?" one of the people in the ambulance asked.  
  
"Nuh-uh," Heero replied. "He...Duo just told me that he had some sort of illness a few days ago."  
  
"Hmm...that might be the cause of it..."  
  
Oh Gods, Heero, don't leave me.   
  
Heero's my rock. I smiled mentally at that, looking up to find him wearing his leather jacket. That's the one I gave him for his birthday! Even after he had told me not to get him a present. I was still having problems breathing, I knew that much, but the medics had put some sort of breathing mask on me so it was a little bit easier... But I still needed help.  
  
I needed him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the earth reclaims its due,  
And the cycle starts anew,  
We'll stay, always  
In the love that we have  
Shared before time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I grasped onto the images of what had happened before. The first thing that came to my mind was Father Maxwell. Then, from there, it was seeing Deathscythe for the first time. Then, somehow, the image warped into Deathscythe Hell, and then, finally, Wing Zero. Then Heero's face superimposed itself over Wing Zero, like some sort of twisted movie scene. In the next instant, I was behind Deathscythe's controls and Wing Zero was next to me on the scanners.  
  
Just like old times, I guessed.  
  
This was a memory I didn't want to forget. We had just finished a mission and Heero and I were heading back to base to make the necessary repairs on our Gundams. And Heero's voice crackled over the intercom.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Hey. Maxwell."  
  
"Yup," I replied. "What's up?"  
  
"While we were blowing up that OZ facility and getting rid of the Mobile Dolls, I realized something..." He sounded hesitant, almost unsure.  
  
"Yeah? What's that?" I asked him.  
  
"You and I...we make a good team, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I realized something else."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I...I think I love you, D...Duo," Heero replied. I froze, emotions surging to mind that I thought I had repressed when I looked at Heero. "Maxwell? Still there?"  
  
"Yeah..." I told him. "Heero?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
~end flashback~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If the years take away  
Every memory that I have  
I would still know the way  
That would lead me back to your side.  
The North Star may die  
But the light that I see in your eyes  
Will burn there always  
Lit by the love we have  
Shared before time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next thing I remembered was vague consciousness on a hospital bed. I could feel a presence by the bed...Heero? I slowly titled my head to look and I could make out a pair of cobalt blue eyes staring at me. Yup, Heero was there. And there was something else...a presence I hadn't noticed before. It was vague at first, then it solidified into a glowing female figure.  
  
Its an angel. She's come to take me home.   
  
Heero had tears streaming down his face and I could make out his crying amongst the beeping monitors in the room.  
  
"Duo-koi..." he whispered, stroking my hand. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing my eyes transfixed on the angel. "Duo...what're you looking at?"  
  
"Don't you see her?" I asked, my voice softer than it had ever been. "She's beautiful, Heero. Can't you see her?"  
  
Heero sniffled, wiping his eyes with his hand. "No...no, Duo. I don't see anyone. Duo, there's no one there."  
  
"Are you an angel?" I asked her. Her flowing green hair softly flew over one shoulder as she nodded. "You're here for me, aren't you?" Nod again. "I...I think I'm ready now..."  
  
"Duo? Duo, who are you talking to? No one's there!" Heero cried, clasping onto my hand for dear life.  
  
"Its all right, Hee-koi. You'll see me soon," I told him, holding my other hand out to the woman. She approached the bed and took it...  
  
"No... DUO!!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When the forest turns to jade,  
And the stories that we've made  
Dissolve away  
One shining light will still remain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the next instant, I stood beside the bed, my hand clenched in the hand of the glowing woman. And yet, there I was on the bed, the monitors toning out that I had no heartbeat, no brain activity, no pulse, no nothing. It's a very warped feeling to be standing there, looking at yourself...looking at the body that was only a shell for the spirit.  
  
"Why're we still here?" I asked the woman.  
  
"You are in that much of a hurry to end your life?" she asked me, eyes looking at me quizzically. "Does nothing in this world mean anything to you?"  
  
"Deathscythe meant something to me..." I replied, not quite understanding.  
  
"Does this boy not mean anything to you? Would you readily leave him?"  
  
Heero!  
  
I turned to look at the bed again. Heero's head whipped around the second the monitors hit nothing to look at what it was telling him.  
  
"No...no...that...that can't be true...no..." Heero whispered.  
  
"Heero..." I whispered.  
  
"Heero Yuy, is it not?" the woman asked me, curiously. "He was your lover, was he not?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "My Hee-koi..."  
  
"Duo..." Heero cried, his voice cracking from the tears that readily flowed down his face. Letting out a cry of annoyance, he pounded his fist on the bed near my still body. "Come on, Duo...Duo, wake up..." When I didn't, he collapsed over me, tears flowing down his cheeks like rivers then falling over my body. "Duo..."  
  
"Heero... I'm right here. I'm right here, Heero!" I called to him, stepping forward to touch his shoulder...but my hand went right through him.  
  
"He cannot hear you, Duo Maxwell," the angel told me. "As far as Mr. Yuy can tell, you're dead."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When we shed our earthly skin,  
And when our real life begins,  
There'll be no shame  
Just the love that we have made before time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Look," I told her, facing the glowing woman, "there're people who love me back there...people who need me. Heero's my rock and vice versa. We need each other. You can try to keep me here all you want, but Heero needs me now. And I have the rest of my life I have to worry about... and I can't do that without Heero. So, please...let me go back to Hee-koi."  
  
The woman smiled. "Very good, Duo Maxwell. Very good indeed."  
  
"What do you mean, 'very good?'"  
  
"You passed," she replied.  
  
"Whoa...wait a sec. All this...was a test?! I DIED because of some stupid test?!" I demanded.  
  
"Who said you died?" the woman replied with a smirk, releasing my hand.  
  
And a split second later I slammed back into my body. Let me just tell you: whatever just happened was HELL on reentry. Heero had fallen asleep on me, apparently, but he woke up when I started breathing again. I glanced over. The monitors were gone. Completely gone. I was hooked up to some sort of antibiotic and there was no oxygen machine that had helped me breathing.  
  
"Duo-koi! You're awake!" Heero replied, hugging my neck. "They almost didn't let me, but somehow I was able to stay here. But you should have seen your face, Duo. You looked like getting that transplant was going to kill you or something!"  
  
"He...Heero? What are you talking about?" I demanded, looking at him.  
  
"Oh, come on, Duo, don't you remember?"  
  
"Indulge me."  
  
"Sure thing," Heero replied, licking his lips. "You had to get a kidney transplant, don't you remember? That's what was causing that blood problem..."  
  
"What blood problem?"  
  
Now I was completely confused. Didn't I have an illness or something? Didn't I just die?  
  
"Whoa...wait a second. Didn't I just...you know...die?" I demanded.  
  
"Don't be silly, Duo-koi!" Heero replied with an odd smile on his face. "Having a kidney transplant might hurt a hell of a lot, but its not fatal!"  
  
"Kidney...trans...plant?"  
  
Now I was completely confused. I didn't care. I was alive. I was happy.  
  
And I wasn't dead. That was the big thing.  
  
~*OWARI*~  
  
DF: Well, there's the sequel. All written out. And yes, this is leading up to ANOTHER fic idea that should be out sometime soon, but I'm not entirely sure when...  
Duo: So I didn't die?  
DF: Good Duo. You didn't die.  
Heero: So what WAS that all about?  
DF: ::evil smile but says nothing::  
Duo: Oh, come on, DF, give us a HINT!  
DF: Guess who saved you.  
Duo: Um...green-haired women...  
DF: ::giggles:: You'll find out in the sequel to THIS fic...which is a series all in itself! ::eeevil grin::  



End file.
